The sorrow in her eyes
by Nattkitten14
Summary: Jess gets a call she's been waiting for, to find out someone extremely close to her has died, can Becker cheer her up? But everything go horribly wrong when Becker organises a holiday that turns into a disaster when an anomaly appears.
1. The phone call

**Heey ppls! 6****th**** Fanfic- 2 of them are discontinued because ppl didn't seem to really like them, so, be nice :)**

The weather was normal and dry, not hot, not cold, not wet, not dessert like dry. Just, normal. Jessica Parker sat at her desk with thoughts flowing her head, mostly thoughts about Becker. Then at that moment Becker walked in looking usual.

"Hi Becker" Jess said in her usual cheery voice

"Hi" Becker replied plainly. Jess looked as if this was an awkward conversation.

"I need to go" Becker said suddenly, walking out the other door, which was a store cupboard

"That's a store cupboard" Jess pointed out

"I know what it's called" Becker said, embarrassed as he walked out of the right door.

"Ok, thanks for passing by" Jess said awkwardly. Jess buried her head in her hands, what if he didn't love her, what if he did? She thought to herself. She just didn't know how to tell him how she felt. There was awkward moments between the two, Jess felt as if she was always the one being awkward though, not long ago she told Becker to "Be careful, and keep warm" why did she say that?

"Jess?" Matt said "Jess?" He said again

"Yes!" Jess said snapping out of her daydreams. Matt looked confused

"Umm, don't worry it's not important" Matt said awkwardly. Ok was it just her or was everything awkward around Jess?

Jess walked out of the doors of the arc at the end of the day, she got in the car impatiently and drove home, having to stop at nearly every traffic light she came across. At last she got home and frantically opened the door getting her phone out as she put all her stuff down. She started dialling a number as fast as she could; she started crying when the answer phone came. She chucked the phone on the floor and ran to the bathroom to wash her tear stained face.

"She'll phone soon" Jess said aloud to herself "Just carry on normally until she phones"

Jess did what she told herself to and carried on normally

oO0Oo

_Back at the arc_

"Becker did you notice anything different about Jess today" Matt asked Becker before he left the arc. Becker flashed back to walking in the store cupboard and the awkward look on Jess' face.

"No, not really" Becker replied "I'll go round hers tonight to see if she's ok" Becker said finally. Matt smiled.

"See you tomorrow" Matt said

"Bye" Becker said walking out of the doors and into the car to make his way home to clean up before going to see Jess.

oO0Oo

Jess dialled the same number again, putting the phone to her ear and hearing the answer phone, she chucked the phone down onto the sofa and went to get a drink. Then suddenly the phone rang, Jess ran as fast as she could to get the phone, to see Becker's picture. Not that she wasn't happy to see Becker, but she was waiting for another call.

"Hi Becker" Jess said with attempt to be cheerful

"Jess, I was gonna come round tonight to see if you're alright and maybe we could have dinner or something" Becker replied

"Sorry Becker I'm busy, how about tomorrow?" Jess said awkwardly

"Tomorrow" Becker said "See you then"

"Bye" Jess said quickly hanging up the phone. She checked her missed calls, none. Until her phone started ringing. It was the number she'd been waiting to call her. Jess took a deep breath.

"Hello?" She said quietly

"Hi Jessica" a woman's voice said softly

"How is he?" Jess replied nervously

"We need to talk, come down to the hospital" the woman said

"What happened?" Jess said tears filling her eyes

"He's passed away" the woman said sorrowfully. Jess hung up the phone and sat on the sofa crying.

**Who is this mystery person that has died? Review and you will find out! **


	2. Kidnapped

"No" Jess sobbed "He can't of died!"

"Jessica, come down to the hospital please, we can talk" the woman replied

"What have they done with him?" Jess said

"Jessica, just come" the woman replied

Jess hung up the phone, put it down, and went out the door to make her way to the hospital, as she walked out of the door a tall man with blonde hair grabbed her and dragged her to a silver car outside with his arms around her and his hand over her mouth, Jess squealed but it came out as a kind of a humming as the man was restricting her from talking. He shoved her in the back seat of the car; she started screaming, so the man slapped her in the face, with hope that it would shut her up. He got in the driver's seat and locked the car doors from the inside.

"I need to be somewhere!" Jess shouted

"Too bad" The man said driving off down the road.

"Damn it" Jess muttered to herself realising her phone was back at home.

Jess lay in the back seat of the car, a tear rolling from her face, the journey was quite long, and Jess was strangely quiet for the amount of time it took in the car with this weird mystery man. When they got to the end of journey Jess was relieved but scared for what might happen next.

"We're here" The man said, pulling onto a driveway leading to a reasonably big house.

The man unlocked the doors and grabbed Jess from the backseat of the extremely posh silver car, and pulled her through the front door of the big house. Jess screamed again.

"We're away from most houses Jessica there's no one here to help you" The man said

He knew her name! How did he know her name, Jess was unsure what was going on and who this mystery man was.

oO0Oo

"C'mon Jess pick up!" Becker said to himself, with his phone to his ear, sitting on a sofa in his living room. Becker was worried about Jess. She sounded aggravated on the phone, and Becker was determined to find out why. He loved her, although there was a lot of awkward moments between the two, he really loved her. If only he knew how to say it to her face.

oO0Oo

The strange man pushed Jess onto a wooden chair and tied her to it with a long rope, he tied the knots vigorously, pulling them as tight as he could, Jess winced in pain whenever he tugged the rope to tie a knot. The man went over to a kitchen area and poured some what appeared to be orange juice into a cup and drank it slowly, glaring at Jess every now and again. Jess sat there shyly, not speaking until she finally said;

"Why are you doing this?" The man turned around to face the wall and put his hands on the blue kitchen counter in front of him, staring at the neatly, obviously professional painted wall.

"Just tell me what's going on, I really need to be somewhere very important" Jess said

"Yes, the hospital I know, it's a bit too late for that isn't it?" The man replied

"What?" Jess said confused

"You choose now to go, after he's already dead!" The man shouted

"Who the hell are you?" Jess said

"I am the uncle you never knew about, your uncle Mark. You know what happened; my brother died! And it's your fault!"

**If you know about family relations, Jess' uncle's brother is Jess' dad. I haven't mentioned this but the mystery woman on the phone as most of you would of figured out- is Jess' mum.**


	3. Letting go of life

"How is it my fault?" Jess shouted

"Because, when your dad died he was fighting to stay alive, for you, in hope that you would come and see him. But you didn't after 3 days of waiting he just let go and died, because YOU wouldn't go see him!" Mark replied loudly

"I'm sorry!" Jess said tears streaming down her face "I wanted to, but I was busy, and I thought it would be too upsetting!" Mark was nodding his head in disbelief "please Uncle Mark, I need to go see my mum. You can come too" Mark nodded as he went to the back of the wooden chair and slowly untied the rope. They both went out the door and Jess sat in the front seat of the car and Uncle Mark drove them to the hospital.

"Mum!" Jess said running towards her mum in the hospital. Her mum hugged her

"Mark" her mum said looking at the tall man behind Jess "I see you met your uncle then Jessica"

"Yes, he's really nice. He drove us here" She replied. Mark smiled weakly "You said we needed to talk"

"Yes, are you ok?" her mum asked

"Yeah. I'm alright" Jess replied pulling her mum into a hug. "I just got a text" Jess said looking at her phone "I need to go, sorry"

"Bye Jessica" her mum replied softly

Jess replied to the text and made her way outside to see Becker where he'd said he'd be. She got in the car next to him.

"Ok, what happened?" He said plainly

"My dad's died" Jess replied

"I'm sorry; I thought we could go on a holiday, me and you. Paris. And seeing as that just happened conveniently, a holiday in the city of love might put your mind off things" Jess smiled and kissed Becker "I take that as a yes?" he said, Jess nodded.

oO0Oo

Jess spiralled up the stair case and entered her bedroom, quickly packing everything she wanted to take to Paris, she packed for cold weather, hot weather, and normal weather, she packed for casual, formal, and swimming. Although the idea of Becker topless with trunks on in a swimming pool was unimaginable. It wasn't a bad sight though. Jess packed everything; she was ready for this, because she knew it would take her mind off things.

"Ready?" Becker asked as Jess came out of the room with two big suitcases. He looked at Jess' suitcases.

"Well I need to be packed for any weather! Anyway, we're going for a whole week, I need an outfit for every day, depending on what the weather is like, so I will have two choices for each day." She said. Becker giggled, and they both walked out the door hand in hand.

**I wonder how Jess and Becker's holiday will turn out. There's a lot of ways it could go wrong.**


	4. Paris

It was a long plane journey but Jess was happy it was over. They stepped out of the landed plane and went down the stairs and Becker pulled his suitcase, and one of Jess', so Jess just had one to pull.

"Just a short bus journey and we will be in the centre of the city of love" Becker said. Jess smiled. They walked down the long corridors of the airport. Finally getting to the doors. They walked out and the sun was blazing. Jess grabbed Becker's arm to stop him from walking, and she pulled out a pair of black and pink sunglasses from the suitcase Becker was pulling. She put them on, smiled, and walked on. Becker quickly caught up.

"This will be great. No family worries, hopefully no anomalies or creature incursions." Jess said as Becker caught up to her side.

"Hopefully" Becker replied. Jess looked at him

"I'm not too sure but I don't think an anomaly will appear here. What could happen? French dinosaurs" Becker said jokingly. Jess laughed

"That's the kind of thing Connor would say" Jess giggled

"Here's the bus" Becker said as the two approached the bus and let the woman take their cases and put them in the storage. They stepped on to the bus and found two seats free near the back. They sat down hand in hand. The bus journey was about 15 minutes and the bus driver made 3 stops before he reached the hotel Jess and Becker were staying at, not many others on the bus were staying at that hotel. They got out of the bus, got their suitcases and went into the automatic double doors of the l'hôtel Lys pourpre hotel. French for the Purple lily hotel.

"Here It is" Becker said

"Wow! How posh" Jess said running her fingers over one of the silky couches. "How much did you spend on this holiday?"

"That's for me to know, not you" Becker replied. Jess smiled and they walked towards the check in desk.

"This must be" The man at the desk said looking at a clipboard "Miss Jessica Parker and Mr Hilary Becker" Jess giggled, Becker nudged her.

"Yes" Becker replied to the man

"You two are in room 3114" The man said handing Becker a key. Jess and Becker walked through the lobby and went down the hallway, through a few corners and reached room 3112 then walked on looking at the numbers until they came to 3114.

"Here's our room" Becker said happily. They walked in and looked at the posh room. A dressing table, silk curtains and…a double bed. Jess looked at Becker awkwardly

"Umm Becker did you know there would be a double bed" Jess said. Becker paused

"No" Becker replied as he walked into the centre of the room and put down the two suitcases on the bed. Jess put hers down as well.

"Shall we unpack?" Asked Becker. Jess nodded and opened her suitcases, slowly putting things into the draws on one side of the room. Becker put his in the draws on the other side, as there wasn't much closet space and Jess packed for any weather.

"All done" Becker said

"Me too" Jess replied. Jess and Becker went out the room and downstairs to explore outside the hotel at the beach. They went out the doors and walked down the street markets, Jess looking at every handbag they passed. Then they got to the sea, and the sand. They looked at each other and smiled. They held hands and walked down the sand.

"Isn't this going to be the best holiday ever?" Jess said

"Yes. If I'm with you then it will be" Becker replied. Jess giggled and they carried on walking down the beach.

"Hey I can see the Eifel tower from here!" Jess said suddenly

"Oh yeah" Becker said looking at it

"We should visit the Eifel tower tomorrow"

"I'd love that Jess" Then there was a sudden screaming coming from the far end of the beach. Jess and Becker ran to where it was coming from and when they saw it Jess' smile went to a sad face, but scared at the same time. Because she knew that her holiday was ruined. There was an anomaly.

"No! There's a creature incursion" Jess shouted "This holiday was supposed to be perfect" she said a tear falling from her face "All I wanted was a perfect holiday to put my mind off my dad, creatures, and anomaly's. A perfect week with you"

"Don't worry Jess we'll get the creatures back through the anomaly and hope it closes because we don't have the anomaly locker." Becker replied. Jess nodded. "Ok, c'mon dinosaurs come through" Becker said luring the dinosaurs towards the anomaly "c'mon."

"Becker be careful" Jess called to him. The two dinosaurs went for Becker pushing him through the anomaly along with the creatures. Jess ran through in hope of saving Becker. Then the anomaly closed.


End file.
